


Burning Down The World

by StupidPoetry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believed in doing the right thing and that consumed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down The World

Justice is the rage   
burning inside my veins,  
wrists broken, but still fighting  
for what’s right,   
blue light ready to consume me whole,  
ready to destroy me.  
I’m neither holy nor whole, I tried to  
change the world not playing god,  
but just being a jaded man  
with edges of his soul worn out,  
believing lost lovers deserved better  
than dying from losing themselves.  
I’ve lost myself already  
and dying, if they sleep better,  
is not scary anymore.


End file.
